The Fast and The Free
by XxAnimegirl300xX
Summary: Premise: Sonic the hedgehog faces one of his biggest missions yet when Dr. Eggman discovers and unleashes the secret Project SHADOW. Who is this villainous new hedgehog? What is he scheming? And why is GUN after him? Basically a Sonadow SA2 AU. My own take on Sonic Adventure 2 that incorporates stuff from SATAM and Underground, and of course YAOI! Yay!


Sonic The Hedgehog: The Fast and the Free

By: Kris Chin

* * *

 _Premise: Sonic the hedgehog faces one of his biggest missions yet when Dr. Eggman discovers and unleashes the secret Project SHADOW. Who is this villainous new hedgehog? What is he scheming? And why is GUN after him?_

 _I wanted to write my own take on Sonic Adventure 2 that incorporates stuff from SATAM and Underground, and of course YAOI! Yay! It's all just for fun since I know there are probably THOUSANDS of fics that have done the same thing, and especially since that's basically what the Archie comics is trying to do. Except the yaoi part… or are they? Hahaha._

 _Anyway, enjoy! And give me feedback!_

* * *

 _22:15: West Robotropolis: Eggman's Base_

"Hohohohoho! Hohohohoho! Ahahaha!"

In the dimmed white light of his numerous monitors and computer screens Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, evil genius and dictator supreme, laughed as he jumped out of his chair and exalted in malicious excitement as the final line of text crawled up his frontmost display. "I've done it." He scanned again, his sinister smile stretching from under his long mustache before he threw up his arms in success. "I've actually done it! After so many years!"

Behind him, lying innocently against the wall on the opposite side of the Doctor's computer room, a pair of red and yellow robots unfolded themselves, wary of the sound of Eggman's rantings of victory. For the last four days the human inventor had locked himself in front of his main computer, clacking away at his keyboard with abandon, his double decker sandwiches untouched, and leaving no patience for his metallic minions who would undoubtedly suffer if they came close enough. To disturb the master of mechanics' train of thought was suicide. The human had a temper on him; a very violent one, and a great number of newly constructed creations had seen their doom at the hands of the professor as quickly as they'd seen life.

Since such reclusive behavior was both normal and tell-tale of the human the two bots had learned over time to leave the Doctor to himself when he was in one of his moods. But now Robotnik was up, and was practically dancing in place with anticipation of his newest plan underway.

"Orbot! Cubot!" He bellowed. Quickly the two rolled towards the man as the Doctor grabbed one of his sandwiches from the pile at his side and gulped down a bite, sneering with a grandiose gesture towards the computer that was ruined at the end by another large chomp from his sub and grinning at the two tiny minions.

"Finally, my compact compadres, after years of research, months of investigation, weeks of coding and hours of ingenious interloping, I have managed to finally crack the code of one of the best kept secrets of this world! I, Doctor Eggman, have unearthed one of the most heavily guarded mysteries ever invented by man! And do you want to know what it is?"

Eggman grinned expectantly at the two minions.

Silence.

The scientist's mustache drooped, his grin falling, before he flashed it again in a very thinly veiled threat.

"Oh, yes of course Doctor Robotnik!" Orbot announced, smiling back in false excitement.

"Good! Then I shall enlighten you! I Doctor Eggman," he waved his hands as he strode back to his monitor, pulling up several images and coordinates on the screen, "have uncovered what is the greatest legacy of a man within my own lineage! A man from whom I inherited my great intellect and passion for the creation of artificial life! Of course, unlike I, this man was interested in the biological while I am geared towards the brilliance of mechanical engineering, but our vision, our genius, was the same! This man, one of the greatest unknown minds of history, is my grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik!"

Finally the monitor stopped it's perusing of files to pull up a single black and white photo of a pair of humans. To the left a young girl stood, her hands on the arm of a man who though older was undoubtedly related to the human in standing before them, so uncanny was their resemblance.

"Oh look, you got his….hair!" Orbot replied, grinning cheekily at his overbearing overlord.

Frowning Eggman looked at the picture, then at his robot minion, before stomping away in a huff. "Bah! I don't even know why I bother telling you! You scrapmetal rapscallions simply can't appreciate genius!"

"Maybe because we haven't met any." Murmured the snarky Orbot to his cubic double, but, unfortunately Dr. Eggman was good at hearing.

"I heard that you insolent...indolent...Curses! I'm running out of epithets to alliterate."

With that the robust scientist turned and strode towards the double doors of his workshop, moving down the dark and dreary halls of his lair, flanked by the two robotic minions who struggled to keep up with the long-legged human's pace until he came to a halt in front of an even more massive garage door. It rolled slowly open as Eggman sneered, a glare coming of his round sunglasses.

"What do you plan to do now master Robotnik?" Orbot asked curiously as the man passed forward into the unlit room. There were large objects covered by greasy tarps and a thin layer of dust, and Eggman approached one of them, picking up a red button from a shelf on the wall. "Well, now that I have the whereabouts of grandfather's experiments, I can go into phase two of my plan!"

With a press of the button and a bang, the furthermost wall opened up letting in fresh air and sunlight that the devious doctor blocked with the lowering of his goggles, and with a flourish he grabbed a tarp off what appeared to be a menacing round jeep.

The two robots cowered back as Eggman approached the lethal looking vehicle, wrapping a long scarf around his thick neck, and keeping that sick smile on his face.

"Arrivederci boys! I'm going to Prison Island!"


End file.
